


700

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Siete cuentos varios de SNK, todos de menos de cien palabras.





	700

MI NATURALEZA

Recuerdo la primera vez, yo tenía ocho años y un niño mayor estaba molestando a Armin.  
Fue una sensación pulsante, vascular, mis ojos se hincharon un poco y mis tendones y coyunturas se tensanban y contraian.  
Frente a mí se trazaba una linea invisible, avanzo, con el pie izquierdo doy un paso adelante, giro la cadera y la alineo con el hombro, mi puño gira y conectan mis nudillos en su mandíbula.  
Lo que yo siento, un chasquido.  
Mí oponente, inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¿¡Qué hiciste Eren!?!

-Lo que debía.

Tiempos mas simples eran aquellos.

TÉ PARA DOS

Es difícil asimilar todo lo que pasó, Hanji al mando de la legión es una de esas cosas.  
Ya no puedo decirle apestosa cuatro ojos, no porque ahora se bañe, sino porqué tiene tres nada más, y porqué es comandante.  
Ahí está, sentada haciendo planos, últimamente Eren la puso muy seria, parece la madre del mocoso.

-¿Quieres té Hanji?  
Oy ¿Hanji?...

Otra vez está sonriendo con demencia.

-¡Levi, necesito que pruebes un arma nueva para mí, así que deja de jugar al matón callejero con cuchillos largos, soy tu comandante, hazlo!

-Apestosa tres ojos.

DIES DOMINI

Grisha, Dinna, Zeke y todos los reavivadores de Eldia se reunían una vez por semana en una capilla secreta, ahí cantaban en coro y hacían las antiguas prácticas de los eldianos.

"Ymir, señora celeste, amada del Señor, nadie sino el mismo creador supera tu bondad.

Nos regocijamos en tu protestad, señora Ymir, que tus pies reposan en la Tierra y tu cabello acaricia las estrellas

Madre Ymir, cuida a Eldia, tus hijos, amada madre y reina.  
¡Salve Ymir!"

Grisha y Dinna miraban a Zeke y pensaban "este es nuestro hijo amado, luz de nuestro pueblo".

APARIENCIAS

Ella pasó caminando, metro cincuenta y tres centímetros, cabello rubio atado en coletas, ojos azules (muy filosos) y una nariz larga y arqueada hacia afuera, falda hasta las rodillas, sombrero con listón y gafas redondas.

Dos señoras mayores la ven.

-¿Viste a esa señorita?  
-¡Si! que elegancia tiene para caminar, postura perfecta y paso firme.  
-Me recuerda a mí a su edad, yo tenía el mismo cabello.  
-Me gustaría presentarle a mi nieto, ya está en edad de casarse.

Un hombre incauto se acerca y le propone algo indecoroso a la jovencita.  
Ella lo patea en la cabeza.

RESOLUCIÓN EN EL FONDO DE UNA BOTELLA

¿Eran esos días una falsa paz?  
No sabría decirlo, yo era feliz en el fluir del vino.  
La viña bastaba para alegrar mis días.  
En cambio ellos trataban de tener una infancia.  
¿Se puede arreglar lo que se rompió?  
Acosos, violencia, las pérdidas, el tomar vidas.  
Esa frágil felicidad que nacía cuando ellos estaban juntos, era genuina.  
¿Por qué soy un soldado?  
Soy inútil, no puedo proteger a nadie.  
Niños, no puedo devolver lo que se perdió.  
Pero buscaré traer una nueva paz para ustedes, intentaré hacerlo así me cueste la vida.

CONTEMPLACIÓN DEL INTERIOR

El viento sopla en las alturas, arrastrando el aroma de la sal del mar y la pólvora.  
El veterano guerrero observa el campo de batalla, las trincheras, los buques del mar y los muros del fuerte.  
El viento sopla en las alturas, arrastrando zumbidos de metralla y gritos.  
Nada de esto conmueve la mirada distante del veterano, el no está ahí, su espíritu vuela lejos, a otro tiempo y lugar.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer Eren, sigue avanzado, puedes hacerlo."

-¿Estás distraído Reiner? tienes que saltar ya.

-¿Por qué recuerdo esto ahora? odio los muros.

PUERTAS DEL VALHALLA

¿Es que no entienden soldados?  
No les pido que avancen, se los ordeno, ustedes ya eligieron venir aquí.  
¿Temen morir?  
No se enfrentan a la muerte, sino a la extinción del genero humano.  
¿Quieren que nuestros nombres sean escritos en polvo o en los libros de historia?  
¿No se dan cuenta?  
Están pisando suelo santo, porque aquí se derramará la sangre de muchos mártires.  
Calmen el termor de sus corazones y las podrán oír, las canciones que los poetas compondrán en nuestro nombre.  
¡Levanten sus espadas y tomen las riendas!  
¡Yo los guiare a la gloria!


End file.
